Redman 2
by BLACKxREAPER
Summary: The clock ticks, Ganta gazes as blood pours everwhere, Shiro...no...she cant be him...no...this is a nightmare...
1. Chapter 1

The smile shook Ganta to fear then pain of friendship he thought he had. His own friend, his own friend since childhood was the person who killed his friends. His pain rose to his chest to the deepest of his heart. "Shiro…"

The announcer gulped and the crowd roared, fools…only to think this was a show.

"Woodpecker and the Wretched Egg, this has been the moment of Wonderland greatest moments!" Ganta looked around, the crow roared again and the announcer stopped talking. Even though Shiro used the branch of sin to half of the crowd, they thought it was a show. More and more, Shiro used her sin to wipe out the crowd. Ganta shook his head in disbelief then tried getting up. Ganta screamed and grabbed an arrow which was left on the floor and yanked it out off the ground.

Ganta used the arrow and ripped off his skin as the branch of sin began to work.

"Shiro…why?'

"Who the hell is Shiro?" said the redman and cracked a smile that made Ganta look down.

"But…but why?"

The redman kept it's smile on it's pale face and cried, "You mother used me as a lab rat!" the redman screamed.

The redman laughed and laughed wiping out everything in the path of the ground and blood was everywhere. A child's face was thrown in the air and only few people noticed this was real. The ones who tried getting out were torn in pieces and the men who had snipers had their guns broke into halves as well. "You tried hurting Ganta and I, well…"

"Stop, please…no more killing! You killed enough in the past, Shiro listen to me, Aceman doesn't kill."

"I am trying to avenge your pain Ganta? Isn't that what you want?"

"No Shiro-"

"I am no longer Shiro, Shiro is weak, and Aceman isn't your hero-"

"Ace man doesn't kill!" Ganta screamed and the Redman came close to Ganta and looked down, "You are weak, you have been always been weak. But you always get up, you have bravery but you suck! Shiro wasn't there to help you; you're weak, weak, weak, weak!"

Ganta was on his knees as Shiro closed her eyes and opened them, there were no pupils, only bright red Fear.

Helicopters came and people with snipers shot everyone even the contestants who deserved their share winnings.

Ganta raised his hands and a thin blob of blood came out and went striate to Shiro.

"You killed my friends, you ripped my friends head off, you murderer, and I swore I will get to kill you!" The redman held Ganta's hand and squeezed it.

"You are too weak to kill the Wretched egg." Before she finished the helicopter landed on the game floor and everything got quiet. Ganta looked at the helicopter and realized his hands felt free. Ganta looked to his side to see Shiro on the ground. A familiar face shot out of the copter and ran to Ganta.

"My child!" a woman screamed. That face reminded him of the past …his mother.

"Shiro!" she screamed. Ganta opened his eyes wide and his heart almost flew off, "Mom!" he cried. But only her arm shoved him and she kneeled to Shiro grabbing her mitten hands and holding it against her.

"Shiro, please, are you alright?" Ganta's mother said. Ganta's forehead was bleeding, his arm bled no more and he was as pale as Shiro…but hell with that, his mother…his mother only came to Shiro!

"Mom…I thought you were-" Before Ganta would finish, his mother stood up wiping her tears and wiping it on her pants.

"You son of a-" Ganta's mother slapped Ganta and Ganta went don on his back and backed away. "mom…what's wrong with you?" he whispered.

"You hurt Shiro! You were supposed to protect her! And now look, you are in the most horrible, blood goring hell! You killed your friends you bastard! My Ganta would have never…"

"No, mom listen, please I don't do it! It wasn't me, it was Shiro, Shiro is the redman!" he cried.

"Redman! You and your stupid games, you and that Aceman of yours, Shiro is mine you idiot! How dare you1"

Ganta shook his head, yesterday his friend died from one of the undertakers, some of the group betrayed others, almost getting killed by robots…hearing that bell.

"What hell is this, where the #$! am I. I feel like I am in a nightmare, agony, torture!"

His mother smiled and shook her head, "I created this hell."

_Their will be more chapter coming up! And request on anything to make the story awesome tell me! Thanks for your help! I hope you love this! _


	2. Chapter 2

The smile shook Ganta to fear then pain of friendship he thought he had. His own friend, his own friend since childhood was the person who killed his friends. His pain rose to his chest to the deepest of his heart. "Shiro…"

The announcer gulped and the crowd roared, fools…only to think this was a show.

"Woodpecker and the Wretched Egg, this has been the moment of Wonderland greatest moments!" Ganta looked around, the crow roared again and the announcer stopped talking. Even though Shiro used the branch of sin to half of the crowd, they thought it was a show. More and more, Shiro used her sin to wipe out the crowd. Ganta shook his head in disbelief then tried getting up. Ganta screamed and grabbed an arrow which was left on the floor and yanked it out off the ground.

Ganta used the arrow and ripped off his skin as the branch of sin began to work.

"Shiro…why?'

"Who the hell is Shiro?" said the redman and cracked a smile that made Ganta look down.

"But…but why?"

The redman kept it's smile on it's pale face and cried, "You mother used me as a lab rat!" the redman screamed.

The redman laughed and laughed wiping out everything in the path of the ground and blood was everywhere. A child's face was thrown in the air and only few people noticed this was real. The ones who tried getting out were torn in pieces and the men who had snipers had their guns broke into halves as well. "You tried hurting Ganta and I, well…"

"Stop, please…no more killing! You killed enough in the past, Shiro listen to me, Aceman doesn't kill."

"I am trying to avenge your pain Ganta? Isn't that what you want?"

"No Shiro-"

"I am no longer Shiro, Shiro is weak, and Aceman isn't your hero-"

"Ace man doesn't kill!" Ganta screamed and the Redman came close to Ganta and looked down, "You are weak, you have been always been weak. But you always get up, you have bravery but you suck! Shiro wasn't there to help you; you're weak, weak, weak, weak!"

Ganta was on his knees as Shiro closed her eyes and opened them, there were no pupils, only bright red Fear.

Helicopters came and people with snipers shot everyone even the contestants who deserved their share winnings.

Ganta raised his hands and a thin blob of blood came out and went striate to Shiro.

"You killed my friends, you ripped my friends head off, you murderer, and I swore I will get to kill you!" The redman held Ganta's hand and squeezed it.

"You are too weak to kill the Wretched egg." Before she finished the helicopter landed on the game floor and everything got quiet. Ganta looked at the helicopter and realized his hands felt free. Ganta looked to his side to see Shiro on the ground. A familiar face shot out of the copter and ran to Ganta.

"My child!" a woman screamed. That face reminded him of the past …his mother.

"Shiro!" she screamed. Ganta opened his eyes wide and his heart almost flew off, "Mom!" he cried. But only her arm shoved him and she kneeled to Shiro grabbing her mitten hands and holding it against her.

"Shiro, please, are you alright?" Ganta's mother said. Ganta's forehead was bleeding, his arm bled no more and he was as pale as Shiro…but hell with that, his mother…his mother only came to Shiro!

"Mom…I thought you were-" Before Ganta would finish, his mother stood up wiping her tears and wiping it on her pants.

"You son of a-" Ganta's mother slapped Ganta and Ganta went don on his back and backed away. "mom…what's wrong with you?" he whispered.

"You hurt Shiro! You were supposed to protect her! And now look, you are in the most horrible, blood goring hell! You killed your friends you bastard! My Ganta would have never…"

"No, mom listen, please I don't do it! It wasn't me, it was Shiro, Shiro is the redman!" he cried.

"Redman! You and your stupid games, you and that Aceman of yours, Shiro is mine you idiot! How dare you1"

Ganta shook his head, yesterday his friend died from one of the undertakers, some of the group betrayed others, almost getting killed by robots…hearing that bell.

"What hell is this, where the #$! am I. I feel like I am in a nightmare, agony, torture!"

His mother smiled and shook her head, "I created this hell."

_Their will be more chapter coming up! And request on anything to make the story awesome tell me! Thanks for your help! I hope you love this! _


	3. Chapter 3

It started to rain, lightning clapped on the ground making the stadium red, washing the blood of others. A child's head rolled down the stars and plopped down into a dead man's lap. This was a sight not to be sighted. Ganta sobbed as he heard his mother spit poison to his ears.

"No way…this can't be true…" he sobbed.

Ganta's mom smiled and held Shiro next to her chest and wiping the rain off her cheek with her thumb like if it was her own baby, her own flesh and blood.

"I made Shiro into this, she is my responsibility, I loved her more than I loved my own child damn it, she wasn't just a guinea pig, I cared for her like my own daughter, because I sent you away with your father I thought you would forget damn it! The earthquake was caused by Shiro, also known as the wretched egg!" she cried. Ganta shook his head in disbelief trying to get close to his mother but only to get shot buy her workers. Ganta fell down to his head not wanting to look up.

"G-Ganta…is that you Ganta?" Shiro whispered and opened her bloody eyes. Ganta lay on the floor as if he was dead. Ganta shook his head slowly making the rain wash the blood down to his lip and he spit.

"Ganta!' Shiro said slowly getting up but Ganta's mom held her still.

Shiro looked up and gasped, "I thought you died Sorae!" she smiled weakly and tried getting up, "No! Shiro, you're coming with me." Ganta's mo replied. A man with glasses and hair pulled back came with a big smile, he laughed as he held tight to a stuffed bear.

"Ganta and the Wretched egg? Hmm what a surprise, you were framed cuz of this demon." He laughed and smiled brightly.

Ganta looked up and clutched his fists, "Mr. Tamaki… #$# you."

"Ha-ha, well Ganta, fourteen year olds shouldn't be saying mean things to grown ups, especially me, right Mrs. Igarashi?"

Ganta's mother stood up carrying Shiro as a baby and looked down at her, "Shut the hell up Tamaki."

He laughed and looked down at Ganta, "You are just a weak bird, who has fallen in the wrong nest and going to be stepped on by greater bird you weak twerp!" he said sympathetically.

"I know you are going to fall down but I am waiting!' he hissed. A shadow rose to him and the branch of sin was released.

"You see Ganta, I am stronger than all you feather-" before he can say no more Senji, Minatsuki, Karako, and Yo appeared. Yo was scratching his head and sighed, his sister rolled her eyes as she used her piercing to bleed, Karako looked down as her fists were covered in blood and Senji who smiled greater than all three.

"You bloody sons of #$%! You think you can defeat me? I have the power to kill you all with out my touch, without my branch of sin!" hr pulled a remote control and pointed it to Karako. She gasped as he pushed the button, a red light appeared, fifteen seconds, fourteen, thirteen, twelve…

"Stop!" Ganta cried. His tears were greater than the rain and he tried getting up, bleeding to death and as pale as Shiro.

'leave her alone, get me instead, kill me you #$# bastard!" he cried as he stood on two feet, "You sick moron, you kill for fun, you like to see this, Mimi was killed because of you! Yamakatsu was killed because of your sick plans damn it! My friends died trying to escape this hell, but you can kill me, not them! Stop the damn clock!"

"No Ganta…don't…Ganta…" Karako cried.

Five…four…three…

"I said stop the damn clock, I'll give you my life for hers!"

The clock ticked and Karako fell to her knees coughing to death as the time goes by.

"STOP!" he screamed but it was too late, Karako fell to the ground looking at Ganta shocked. Yo looked down at the dead corpse and shook his head backing away.

"Next on my list as the birds loose their wings fall to the depths of this hell. You, Ganta I am waiting on, you have a power hidden, but you are too weak!"

Ganta looked up at Tamaki and raised his hands as they bled, "No, your first, and I am going to burry you in this hell." A bright red flash hit and everything got quiet. Shiro gasped and Sorae nearly dropped Shiro…

_More chapters will be coming, sorry for all the symbols for the cussing, I just wanted to fit it in like the manga and anime. I hope you enjoy this and more will be coming! Thank you for all the support_


End file.
